


Free?! ... Maybe not!

by Aoaka_chan



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Free! - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Rinharu week 2017 Day3, jealous!Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoaka_chan/pseuds/Aoaka_chan
Summary: Haru trying to hold his jealousy down, not wanting to be the one to take his lover’s freedom away.





	Free?! ... Maybe not!

Haru likes to be free!  
That was no news to anyone, he likes to do what he likes, whenever he likes with no restrictions, everybody knew that, and everybody respected it, what the other’s may not know is that he likes the people he loved to be free as well, just like him, he wants them to be happy, his family, his friends, and of course, Rin.  
He loves Rin, he wants him to be happy, to be free!  
That’s why he was never the kind of boyfriends to question his lover, where he went, with whom, and why…  
He trusted Rin, and let him do as he pleases, he didn’t want to be the cage to his boyfriend’s life.  
Besides Rin was a born free soul, since he was young and until now, that’s why Haru wouldn’t say anything when Rin stayed out with his friends partying and came home late, and sometimes drunk, he wouldn’t say anything when Rin posted his half-naked pictures on Twitter, and got hundreds of girls ogling his muscles, or the pictures when he’s laughing that breathtaking laugh, no he won’t say anything, no matter how irritated that made him, this feeling that Rin was his and only his was bothersome, and annoying, and he knew he shouldn’t feel that way, but he couldn’t but get frustrated whenever a girl would write a comment on how sexy Rin was, so all he knew to do is to bury this feeling deep inside his heart, and find comfort when Rin kisses him or holds him tight while they slept.  
Yeah that was good enough…  
Except it wasn’t!! It wasn’t at all!!  
He could tolerate anything, but once he saw Rin starting to respond to these comments, he saw red…  
Rin was fucking flirting with one of these girls on the comments and that was unacceptable!  
He was staring at these comments waiting for Rin to get home, the anger inside him bubbling like he never felt before, he was planning the best way to kill this girl without ruining his reputation when he heard the door open and a “I’m home!”.  
Usually he would stand up to greet Rin, maybe kiss him welcome home, but not this time.  
The lack of response made Rin call again once he entered the living room, “Babe, are you home?” Only then did he spot Haru sitting on the couch, his laptop on his lap.  
“So I’m your babe now?”  
He said without thinking, he thought he sounded a girl, Rin paused and looked at him like he saw an alien.  
“Um … what??” Rin was not sure he has heard right.  
“What about these comments Rin!” He stood up, _not like this!_ He didn’t want to be like this, it was the kind of people he despised the most.  
“You think it’s okay to flirt with people like that!” _No, no .. stop!!_  
“What are you talking about?” Rin’s expression got even more confused.  
“I’m talking about these comments with girls on social media,”  
Then it hit him, he did feel uncomfortable writing them, but they didn’t mean anything, and it was so not like Haru to be like this.  
“well, one of the sponsors told me to be more active and to respond to the comments for publicity, you know I didn’t mean any of that, don’t you?”  
 _Publicity!_  He never understood these things and never found them even important.  
“If you ever do that again I’m breaking up with you” he said with a low threatening voice.  
_No no no no!_ What the hell was he saying, he didn’t want to say that, he didn’t even mean it, he would never think of breaking up with Rin.  
The bag on Rin’s shoulder dropped with a loud thud on the floor, “H-Haru…”  
At the pained and panicked look on Rin’s face, Haru snapped back to the real world and started to panic as well.  
“N-No, that’s not what I meant, I would never … I don’t even want ..” he stumbled at his own words, Rin was still looking at him, waiting for an explanation and Haru felt guilty and angry and sad …  
“It’s just … just that it’s frustrating … and .. and ..” he felt his eyes burn and his voice crack “It’s cheating damnit!” He let out as a final breath, rubbing his eyes with his hands so Rin wouldn’t see his tears, _this is the worst!_

Rin was frozen in place, he never thought Haru would get jealous at things like that, he never even thought of him as the possessive type, but there he was, crying because of Rin.  
Rin felt guilty but at the same time, he was just the tiniest bit happy, it was really weird to be happy when you see your lover crying, but still...   
Without thinking twice he took quick steps to Haru’s shaking figure, hugging him, and feeling even guiltier when Haru buried his head in Rin’s neck, clutching his shirt tightly.  
“Was this always bothering you?” Rin said, caressing the black locks to try and comfort the blue eyed teen.  
A nod against his shoulder was Haru’s answer.  
“This is not the only thing bothering you, is it?”  
Another nod.  
Rin sighed, “Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”  
Haru rested his cheek on Rin’s shoulder so he can speak, eyes dry now.  
“I don’t want to tie you down like that, I want you to be happy, to be free,”  
All the puzzle pieces were in the right place, _free!_ , of course Haru would think like that.  
“You’re an idiot,” he sighed again, “I don’t want to be free, if it’s like that, I want you to tie me down,”  
Haru looked up with eyes that said he didn’t believe him.  
Rin led him to the couch, sitting down and pulling Haru to his lap, “Now tell me, all the things that bothers you”  
Was it really okay to tell him?  
“I don’t like it when you flirt with girls,”  
“Ok,”  
“Or when you post your pictures when you are in the pool”  
Rin huffed a laugh “ok,”  
“Or when you are laughing,”  
“Do you expect me to take photos while frowning?”  
“No, you can smile, just … don’t laugh,”  
Rin laughed at that, tightening his arms around Haru’s waist  
“Alright, alright,”  
They fell in silence for a while.  
“Anything else?”  
“Don’t party late and come home drunk,”  
This time Rin stayed silent, for a while, he just didn’t know, that it bothered Haru that much…  
“I’m sorry” he whisper in Haru’s ears, kissing his cheek.  
Haru relaxed back at Rin’s chest.  
He turned his head to look at Rin, their faces so close, they locked eyes for a moment, before meeting half way for a kiss, sweet and slow.  
Maybe Haru was a bit selfish and maybe he was tying Rin’s down, but he felt as he kissed Rin, again and again, that maybe he himself was not as free as he thought he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I love jealous Haru!!!!


End file.
